


Teacher Blues

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating The Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on tumblr as the_tormented_writer!

.  
.  
.  
"Turn over and go to sleep." You whispered to one of your student, Jeremiah, layiñg upside down on his cot, smiling at you. 

"And whoever is humming, please stop. It's nap time." You spoke out loud to your kindergarten class, flopping into your chair. 

Putting your head in your hands, you rubbed the bridge of your nose and took a deep breath. You straightened your ID tag and ran your fingers through your hair, glancing at your phone. 

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since you've seen or even heard from your boyfriend. You knew lack of communication was one of the drawbacks of having a relationship with a person in their particular field of work. 

You scrolled through other messages from friends. So far, no one had heard from your boy in Stars and Stripes. You sulked the rest of your planning time.

As the school bell rang you stacked up your belongings, corralled your students to their bags. 

You returned moments later, grabbing  
Your jacket. Locking your classroom,  
You turned into the hall walking down to the parking lot. 

"Miss Y/L/N! What are you still doing here?" A teacher called after you.  
"The bell rang you know! Usually we'd see burn marks in the carpet from how fast you've run outta here."

"Haha! Well, Mr. Schultz, I'm still trying to leave, just dragging a bit." You replyed waiting for him to catch up to you.

Now out of breath, he walked slowly with you.  
"Now you know, your feet wouldn't be dragging if you had someone to go home to-" Mr. Schultz wiggled his brow.

Letting out a squeal, You blushed. "Hey- I don't mean me, Mrs. S wouldn't like that too much. You need to get out and get a guy."

"Trust me, I'm doing fine- honestly. Stop looking at me like that, I'm serious! Don't worry about me turning into a cat lady!"  
You giggled using air quotes.

"Oh... So is there a secret someone in your life, Y/n? I mean, if there is, you're doing a good job hiding him."

"Well, can you blame me? I work at a small private school and everyone knows everyone. It's nice to have a secret -"

You both stopped at the doors leading out.  
"Ah! So there is someone! You know,  
You never was good at lying, Y/n!"

You shook like your head walking out the building.  
"See you tomorrow, Mr. S!"You smiled and waved, walking into a car door.

 

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!"  
You pushed your hair from your face and swallowed hard. 

The driver rolled the window down. You hesitantly bent over to look in.

"By any chance have you seen a Miss Y/L/N here? " a nice looking blonde asked. His eyes sparkled, matching his smile. 

"You see, I've just got back into town and I wanted to stop by and see her. Maybe take her out to dinner tonight. That is if she's free."

You bit your lip, pushing some strands from your face. 

"Oh, Mr. Rogers, that sounds delightful. Though I know how she loves grading papers and eating TV dinners. I'm pretty sure she has a thrilling evening of things already planned."

You stood up as Steve got out he car and made his way toward you. Your grip on your books tightened as he came closer, engulfing you in a hug. 

How's my best girl?" He asked, looking into your eyes.

"It was touch and go for awhile. I was lonely Steve. Not even a text? I..I know- I understand. It's just, it will take some getting use to."

"You know why I can't, the risk-" Steve began.

"Of anyone knowing about me, blah blah, danger at every corner. I-" you rolled your eyes.

Steve put a finger to your lips quieting you. He slowly leaned into your ear, 

"Now that we have the full attention of all the students behind you, how about we go home and make up for all the time we've lost?" He pulled back winking at you. 

You turned back to see a bunch of kids Plastered against one of the classroom Windows, making kissy faces at you both.  
"you know we should give the people what they want." He remarked with a smirk. 

You turned to Steve grinning, "They don't know what they want- they're kids. Besides, PDA on school grounds is frowned upon. "

You turned,starting to wave at the children, when Steve grabbed you and planted a hot and heavy smooch. 

The hoot and Hollars from the students, made the window vibrate as you pushed Steve away, red faced. 

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?!"  
rolling your eyes you took his hand , escorting you inside his car. 

Steve revving the engine, as he placed his hand on the gear shift. He looked at you licking his lips. God you loved his lips.  
Your eyes flicked back to his, raising your eye brow,

"So-What kind of 'making up' did you have in mind?"

\--------

Upon entering Steves apartment complex, you both looked around like teenagers as you both groped and kissed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think!


End file.
